Jazz Records
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Mike comes home to a bit of a surprise. Sequel to 'Prom' but, it can be read on it's own. Light Slash, Fluff. One-Shot.


So, this is the sequel that I said I would post up to my Prom fic. You don't _really_ need to read the other one before this but, you can. Enjoy! Review too!

* * *

**Title :: **Jazz Records.  
**Disclaimer :: **I don't own them, just play.  
**Summary :: **Mike comes home to a bit of a surprise. Sequel to 'Prom?' but, it can be read on it's own. Light Slash, Fluff. One-Shot.

It was four days later, Friday night now, and Mike was finally heading home. Ray was outside waiting for him and Harvey had left a few hours before with an excuse to Donna about having to do something important.

Unfortunately, Mike didn't see much of Harvey during work today. On top of that, Louis was basically following him around and forcing him to help out with a case.

Ray gave him a small smile and Mike nodded in greeting as he climbed into the back of the town car. He rested his head against the cool window as Ray pulled away from the curb. It felt so good to be done with work. He had no problem with getting home, taking a long hot shower, and crawling into bed with Harvey and just falling asleep.

When Mike walked into the condo, he headed towards the kitchen in search of a glass of water. The sticky note on the fridge door caught his eye and he pulled it off.

'Prom?' was written in Harvey's handwriting. Mike tilted his head in confusion. "Harvey?" He called out, still looking at the little note as he turned around. When there was no answer Mike took the little note off the fridge and walked further into the condo. He was eyeing the piece of paper skeptically when the lights outside on the balcony caught his attention. "Harvey did you-" Mike froze before stepping fully outside as he looked around with surprised eyes.

There were dimmed lights hanging around, soft music playing from somewhere Mike couldn't pinpoint. His mouth opened partly out of shock. The balcony was decorated much Mike envisioned a movie scene would be.

"You like it?" Harvey's voice was suddenly behind him. Mike's eyes continued to wander around the balcony for a few moments, complete surprise in them. Harvey took some pride in the bright, astonished glow in Mike's blue eyes. Everything just looked so beautiful but, Mike couldn't even begin to figure out why.

"You..." Mike's voice faded out as his eyes wandered.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Harvey added hopefully.

Mike nodded slowly, dumbfounded. "What...what is all this? Our anniversary isn't for another two weeks."

"It's your prom, sort of." One of Harvey's arms wrapped around Mike's waist. "Everyone deserves a prom." Harvey's voice was close and soft against his ear, lips touching the skin of his neck.

"You..." Mike's voice faded once again.

"I did."

"But..."

"I wanted to." Harvey punctuated his sentences with small kisses against Mike's shoulder and neck.

"I..."

Harvey waited a moment, kissing at Mike's neck again. "You know, Mike, it would really help if you would form actual words, maybe even put them together to make sentences." Harvey teased with a small laugh.

"Why..." Mike swallowed, smiling a bit. "But, why did you do all this?"

"You deserve it." Harvey walked around to face him. His words made it sound so obvious, so simple. Harvey smiled as he reached up and pinned a small little rose to Mike's suit before taking his hand and tugging him outside. Mike noticed Harvey already had one pinned to himself.

Harvey spun Mike around once then pulled his associate towards his chest. Mike couldn't resist smiling as Harvey tugged him closer. Harvey wrapped one arm around Mike's lower back as the other raised their hands, lining his fingers with Mike's.

They were just going in circles, small and simple steps, while swaying to the music coming from a direction that Mike still couldn't find. Mike rested his head on Harvey's shoulder, looking out at the effort that Harvey put into this. In truth, it wasn't all that much, just a few twinkling lights and soft music but Mike couldn't believe it. The thought that Harvey had put into it was what really got to him. It was beautifully breathtaking.

"Wait a minute," Mike pulled back a bit to see Harvey's face as they danced. Harvey looked down at him expectantly. "You left work early, and stuck me with Louis all day for this?" Mike asked.

Harvey laughed with a small shrug. "I believe it was worth it."

"Yeah, well, you're the one that got to leave early _and_ not see Louis in this." Mike responded playfully.

Harvey chuckled placed a soft kiss to Mike's cheek. "Was it that bad?"

"He stood behind me at my computer and literally breathed down my neck for two hours."

"Wow, that's bad." Harvey's face scrunched up childishly.

"It was."

Harvey's apologetic look turned into another smile, pulling Mike against him again. Harvey continued to lead, Mike felt Harvey smile against his neck and he couldn't help but smile too.

"Just so you know, I spoke with Jessica, she said a Pearson Hardman 'prom' would be perfect theme for this year's associate get together."

Mike's eyes met his and looked at Harvey for a long moment. "You're the best." He said, and Harvey's breath just about hitched at the sight of complete adoration in Mike's beautiful blue eyes.

"Second, compared to you." Harvey said. Mike gave him an embarrassed smile. Harvey reached up, spinning Mike around again before bringing him back to his chest. Harvey kissed him softly, hand gripping just a little tighter on Mike's lower back.

Mike leaned into Harvey again, resting against him as the sounds of Harvey's fathers' jazz records drifted over the two of them.

"So, then Michael James Ross, will you go to prom with me?" Harvey asked after pulling away just enough to look down at his boyfriend.

"Well...I'll have to check my schedule for work..." Mike gave him another playful smile as they continued to dance. "My boss can be a real hardass sometimes."

"Oh? " Harvey's eyebrows raised in mock surprise.

Mike nodded, laughing lightly. "Yeah." Mike's blue eyes were playful and bright and he was smiling.

"Yeah, I'll show you a hardass." Harvey's voice was low and held a teasing tone to it as he spoke against Mike's cheek. He held Mike tighter, the hand on Mike's lower back sliding down just a little lower to softly squeeze at his ass. He pulled Mike's hips flush against his own before pressing their lips together once again in a heated kiss.

Harvey figured now would be a good time to put those large, cushion lounge chairs out here to good use. The neighbors would thank them in the morning.

* * *

So, yeah, there's that! I hope you liked it! Review please. (: Maybe if people like this enough I'll write _another_ part that follows this one, leading into Harvey putting those lounge chairs to use. _Maybe._

Still at Biltmore Estate, sitting here in the library, next to the fire place, listening to music again. I always love coming here. It's honestly so beautiful, I'll also be posting the photos I've been taking here on my tumblr!

Anyways, it is once again a little while after midnight so, good night!

Send prompts! buriedvoices-stolenlives .(tumblr) .com.


End file.
